A Bitter Beginning
by scottysgirl31
Summary: Ibrahim Mazur his competitors look for any excuse to get to him and take him out. When they find out he has a daughter, they used her as their leverage to take him down. What they didn't consider was Dimitri Belikov personally hunting them down. A tale of twist and turns. Heart ache and heart break. Sexual content & Violence. This is a R&D story btw, just set a little differently.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - So before I begin I just want to say a big thank you to Mitrioselove for listening to all my ramblings and then looking this over. I have posted earlier than I said I would, little to excited to get my first VA FF up . So little changes may occur, sorry! All kinds of reviews are welcome, especially ways to improve! If you want to share ideas for future chapters, they are very welcome as well, just PM me or leave a comment below :) Apologies for the ramblings, I'll let you begin..._

* * *

Watching her runs laps was the highlight of his day, not that he would ever admit that. But seeing her jog past him, muscles flexing easily, mind focused on one thing, was kind of sexy. It was when she would look up and catch his gaze he would hurriedly look back down to his book or make a motion for her to hurry it up, making it seem like the only reason he was watching her was for her progress.

Clutching the Western novel between his fingers he watched her complete the last few laps. She came to a stop in front of him, hands on her knees gasping for breath.

"You're lacking Rose, that was five minutes slower than yesterdays session," he spoke calmly rising from his spot on the ground. He tucked the book into the the pocket of his duster and stood and waited for an explanation. She had been doing so well lately, she was getting better day by day, but now; it all just slipped away.

Rose's eyes flew up to meet his, they were cold and hard. Dimitri had never seen such a look in her eyes, he had always seen the warm hearted, teasing person he had grown to love.

"You what comrade?" she spat returning to an up right position hands placed on her hips as she narrowed in on him. Dimitri was pretty sure she could be just as intimidating as any Strigoi he had met. "I couldn't give a shit what you think, I don't care what you or Kirova think anymore, because I am sick of it," she shouted advancing on him until they was barely a step between them.

Rose's hand snaked out and collided with his chest. She didn't do much damage, if any, but it caused him to take a step back; which was removed when she stepped forward again. "I am sick of everyone and everything, the whispers, the pitiful attempt of trying to keep me away from Lissa," she laughed bitterly shaking her head, a few strands of her long dark hair coming free and resting at the sides of her face. "And most all. I'm sick of you!" she shouted, this time lashing out getting a few punches in before Dimitri had the chance to restrain her, which he did.

His hands grabbed her wrists and held them, dragging her to his body, holding her close so she couldn't move. His body was flush against hers, her wrists pinned to her back as Dimitri held them there. "This isn't you Roza, Моя прекрасная Roza, это не вы" he whispered harshly, making her listen to his words. "This isn't you, this isn't the Rose I know. Fight it! Fight whatever darkness has touched you," he continued never breaking his eyes from hers. Rose continued to struggle and shout insults towards him, but they grew less and less as his words started to take effect. He kept repeating himself, holding on to her, telling her that this wasn't her. Slowly but surely the struggles grew less and warmth started to return to her eyes.

Dimitri's grip lessened, but he didn't remove it still unsure whether it was his Roza back. Rose's eyes looked back into his and he could see nothing but the sadness and anger she held for what had just happened. "I'm sorry," she spoke hoarsely her voice strained from the shouting before hand.

"It wasn't you," he answered removing one hand from her wrists, he reached up to trace her cheek with his finger. He felt her shudder at his touch and he welcomed it, the Rose he had seen before wouldn't feel anything.

"Dimitri," she whispered biting down on her soft pink lips gently as she looked up at him. Her breathing shallow and her eyes bright. She wanted him and he wanted her, but nothing could come of it. Her speaking his name was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over him. He released her suddenly and took a few large steps back.

"черт побери, Not again, never again," he spoke hurriedly shaking his head, not believing he had let himself get so enchanted with her. She was his weakness she would always be his weakness.

He watched her face fall and hated himself for being the cause of it. He hated that he had strung her along, making it seem like something could happen. He rubbed his face roughly taking a few moments to breath. "Let's clear away," he spoke firmly hopefully changing the subject and giving himself an escape route. With Rose he bent and picked the equipment they had used for that session up and with her again for the final time that day they walked back to the training center.

After storing the equipment it was a quiet walk back the Dhampir dorms. Neither of them spoke and if she was anything like him, she was thinking about what happened earlier. The nearly to be kiss, or the lack space they had shared. All of it was blinding though Dimitri's mind, but something stood out clear than the rest.

She was his student. End of story. Nothing could happen.

"Rose remember we're seeing Arthur Schoenberg tomorrow, I want to be leaving as early as possible," Dimitri called up at her as she started up the stairs to girls dorm.

"I'll meet you here?" She asked pointing to ground where he stood. Dimitri nodded and smiled softly as she turned her back and headed up the stairs fading from his sight.

He shook his head as he headed back to his own room. He had gone too far today and he wouldn't let himself forgot it. Pushing the key into the lock and turning, the door swung open and Dimitri walked into his small but cozy room. The bed took up most of the space with a small wardrobe and chest of drawers coming in close second. Removing his duster he dropped it over the back of the chair and rolled his shoulders.

Everything today had wound him up tighter. Rose going off like she was did was so unusual, he had only seen it once when she came close to killing Jesse Zeklos. She had taken in the darkness that was surrounding Lissa, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had been in her head while running. Dimitri ran his hands through his own dark shoulder length hair as he trudged into the bathroom flicking the shower on, turning the heat up.

He removed his clothes laid them on the bed, not having the motivation to sort them out now. He headed into the bathroom and let the hot water soak his muscles into heaven, all the while trying to push his mentee from his mind.

* * *

Rose kicked the dorm open to her dorm room, glad she was the only one to be in it, she really wasn't in the mood to explain anything to anyone; including Lissa. Slamming it shut behind her she stared at the picture on her desk, it was of her and Lissa back when they had run away for the second time. So much had happened then, some of it good and a lot of it bad. It was a better memory she had than the one Lissa had thought of earlier. Victor Dashkov was playing on all their minds, his trial was coming up and Rose wasn't sure whether he would get locked up for the crimes he had committed and Lissa wasn't either.

Lissa had come across an old photo, one of Natalie and her father Victor together, it had been in the draw that would have been for the other person to share a dorm with her. But ever since Natalie turning Strigoi and Lissa having her own problems with Spirit, the spot had never been filled. The photo of them had stirred memories of what had happened with Victor and then Natalie turning Strigoi to help him, it had made Lissa angry. Everything had seemed to fuel that anger, even the littlest of things Lissa hadn't realised she was worrying about. They all flooded together and darkness overwhelmed her making her feel ugly and vengeful.

The power of her feelings had dragged Rose into her head and Rose watched it all, eventually dragging that darkness into herself sparing Lissa the torture. The power of darkness had affected her badly and made her lash out at the one person who had, had her back since coming back, Dimitri Belikov. She had said horrid things even laid a few good blows on him before he could catch her. However, he had pulled her out of it, he had once again made her see the light and see through the darkness she had engulfed.

They had been so close when she came too, she was pressed against him, feeling his chest heave from his breaths. The hands that had caught her wrists burned her skin from the heat they shared. She had such strong feelings for him and she wanted nothing more to act upon them and feel his body in her hands. But they couldn't, she couldn't ruin whatever respect they had for each other.

She was his student and he had years on her. She was just a foolish schoolgirl with a crush.

Rose shook her head pulling the hair tie from her hair, her curls fell loose around her shoulders. She loved her hair and it distinguished her from the others. Many female guardians, well the few that they had, would cut their hair to show their Molnija marks on the backs of their necks. But Rose didn't want to do this, but it was Dimitri that had said she should just tie it up, it was the day he had been playing with a curl that had come loose from her bun.

_"Tie it up," he said quietly. "I like your hair Roza, don't cut it, just tie it up," he repeated._ The words had played over in her mind dozens of times, each time leading to a whole new world of possibilities, some of them she knew would only ever be fantasies.

Grumbling aloud Rose yanked her sports kit off and threw it into a pile in the corner of her room, more washing to be done, she thought as she climbed into her bed hoping for a peaceful sleep; even a dream with a certain Russian God wouldn't be so bad, but Rose just wanted a quiet night.

* * *

It had been a long night. Dimitri was thinking of Rose too much when he was awake and then when he was asleep all he could do was dream of her. She plagued his thoughts with every given chance. Dimitri drank the last of the coffee from the white clay mug smiling at the handprints on the side. Dimitri could remember the day he unwrapped the mug from the box and saw the message from his mother. His sister Sonya had given birth to baby girl and this was his mother's way of telling him he was now an uncle again by sending him a mug with his nieces hand and footprint on the side. Setting it back down on the table he grabbed his freshly ironed shirt of the back of the chair and pulled it over his broad shoulders, and buttoned it quickly dragging his duster over the top.

His hair was tied at the nape of his neck as he pulled the small ponytail out from under the collar of his jacket. Picking up his keys and a small black bag with some other items they would need for when they met with Arthur, he locked his bedroom door and headed down to the lobby area of the Dhampir dormitory.

A low rumbling growl along with a few choice words left Dimitri's lips when he looked at his watch for there upteenth time. She was late, very late. So much for an early start. Dropping his bag by the wall he walked up the stairs that would lead to her room. Finding the right door he banged against it. Hearing nothing he tried the handle, locked. Unsure whether she was in her room or not, but still needing to get her up if she was he went back downstairs to the guardian in charge and grabbed the key from her room. After walking up the stairs again he banged on the door and called again before unlocking it and peering cautiously around the door.

"Rose?" he called quietly taking in the space that was her room. Spotting this pile of washing in the corner he rolled his eyes and continued to look around, finally spotting her sprawled out on the bed.

He shook his head a chuckle escaped his lips, of course she was still asleep. "Rose," he called out again this time a little louder, he didn't want to move from his position by the door, but he didn't think there was going to be any other way of actually waking her up. He watched her body stir and hoped that it was her coming too, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Obviously feeling hot she kicked her covers away revealing her sleeping form. If it had been for the fact she was only wearing what looked like a sports bra and boy shorts, Dimitri didn't think he would have felt the jolt of lust he felt her. Who was he kidding, of course he would, she was fucking gorgeous in anything she wore.

"Иисус Христос трахать," he cursed spinning round on his heel so he was facing out the door. Knowing shouting at her would only wake everyone else in this building, he looked for something he could throw at her. Spotting what looked like a stress ball, ironic really, he picked it up and weighed it his hands. It felt heavy enough, especially if he put some force behind it. Turning slightly, so he couldn't see as much as he did before he aimed and threw, hitting her square on the head. Even though he winced he couldn't help but laugh but she bolted upright shouting.

"What the fuck?!" screamed when she saw him stood in her door, yanking her covers up quickly. After gaining her bearings she narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. "Mind explaining what you're doing in my room?"

"Getting you up," he answered dryly, though a smirk was still curving the corners of his lips.

"Shit!" she cursed looking at the clock next to her on the bedside cabinet.

"You've got five minutes," Dimitri spoke closing the door behind him and taking the key back downstairs to wait for her.

* * *

Lying back on the bed cover her eyes with her arm, how much had he seen of her? Looking down at her sports bra, she was glad she had been wearing the descent one of her collection. She couldn't deny that her heart had been racing when she woke she see Dimitri stood in her door, even though his back was to her, he had to have seen something right? Throwing her covers back, she got up and found something to wear.

She knew she looked hot when she walked down the stairs in her tight black skinny jeans and and a simple cream v-neck sweater top with her leather jacket thrown over the top. Her black studded heel boots didn't even make that much noise against the hard floor of the dormitory stairs. When she saw him stood there, his back to her as he spoke to the guardian on duty her step faltered, even from behind he looked good enough to eat.

"Ready Comrade?" she asked acting like it hadn't taken her long than the five minutes supplied to get ready. She leant against the wall, arms crossed hair spilling over one shoulder. Dimitri turned to look at her, eyes widening. A smile erupted on Rose's lips, she had been hoping for a reaction.

* * *

When Dimitri turned round at her voice, he was stunned to see her. Like usual she was there to tempt him in ways he shouldn't even be thinking about. His eyes widen, as he could see how well those jeans fitted her and made her legs look longer. Or how that sweater top hugged her in all the right places. "Let's go," he sighed motioning for her to first and instantly regretting it as he got a full view of her backside. "Господь поможет мне сейчас," he murmured in Russian knowing she would never understand him, after grabbing his bag he followed her out, keeping his eyes firmly on the back of her head.

It was a short walk from the dorm to the car and once they were both loaded in they started the five hour journey.

"Please I'm hungry!" Rose begged looking at him with eyes that made his will power falter. "I haven't eaten yet!" She continued, she knew that a gas station was coming up and she had been begging him to stop for the last five minutes.

"That is your own fault," he smirked keeping his eyes on the road, because he knew if he took one look at her he would be pulling into that gas station.

"Dimitri," he heard her speak his name softly and seductively. His name just rolled of her lips, like she born to say it. Breaking for just a second he turned his head, a fatal move that had been. She sat there fluttering her lashed, her head tilted so she was looking up at him from her position.

"Fine," he snapped caving. A cheer came from her seat and he knew he had been played, if it had been anyone else he would have told them to put up with it.

A few moments later they pulled into a small gas station and Rose was instantly out the car and jogging into the building leaving him to lock up and follow her in.

"Belikov?" Dimitri heard someone call out to him just as he was about to enter the building himself, turning cautiously he looked for the person.

"Jason Phillips?" Dimitri laughed relaxing instantly around an old friend of his. "How long has it been?" He asked walking towards and clasping hands with him. He shook hands with him and spoke with him for a few minutes before heard a distinct voice calling to him.

"I need money, unless you want me done for stealing," Rose called out from behind him.

Dimitri turned round and saw Rose with an armful of food and the owner stood by her not looking impressed. "I best get her before she decides to rob the place," he sighed. Turning and walking with Jason into the Gas station. After he had paid for Rose's food he introduced the pair.

"Rose I would like to you meet Jason Phillips, he's an old friend of mine," he waved his hand to Jason and smiled when Rose shook hands with him. "Jason this is a student of mine, Rose Hathaway."

"Yes I've heard of you," Jason laughed looking her up and down and not believing the rumours he had heard of the tough teen.

"All bad I hope," Rose smirked opening a bag of chips and offering them to Dimitri who shook his head. "Shouldn't we be getting back on the road?" she asked and then hastily added to Jason. "I don't mean to be rude or anything."

"Rose is right, we heading up to see Arthur Schoenberg, remember him?" Dimitri asked laughing slightly.

"Don't I ever, the guy kicked my arse," Jason scowled running his hand through his short blonde hair. "I'll walk you out." Rose, Dimitri and Jason left with the building with a quick goodbye to the man behind the the counter before the door shut behind them.

None of them saw it coming.

Dimitri never saw the club hitting him on the back of the head.

Rose never saw the cloth covering her face, knocking her unconscious.

Jason saw it all and still let it happen.

* * *

**Translations**

Моя прекрасная Roza, это не вы - My beautiful Roza, this isn't you

черт побери - Dammit

Иисус Христос трахать - Jesus fucking Christ

Господь поможет мне сейчас - Lord help me now


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N It's here, the chapter you've all been waiting for, well I hope you have. Once again, a few changes may occur here and there later on. Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. There is violence in this chapter, I'm so sorry Rose *cries a little*. Enjoy..._

* * *

When Dimitri finally woke up, the old man from the gas station was hovering over him eyes filled with concern.

"You okay there son?" he asked not seeming to understand the urgency of the situation.

"Roza? Where's Roza?" Dimitri asked frantically bolting up to his feet to look round the sparse space. He had never realised how dead it had seemed out here, there were trees, but no bird songs. The silence was deafening. "Rose! Where is Rose?" He asked more forcefully turning on the man who stepped back under Dimitri's gaze. He knew it was hard and frantic, he couldn't keep the calm composer he was trained to maintain.

"I don't know who you're talking about, there was no else here when I came out," the man spoke quietly. He must have thought that the tall Russian man in front of him was going nuts, he couldn't seem to remember the dark haired girl that had come in earlier and tried to walk out with an armload of food.

"Джейсон, я собираюсь убью его, сына сука, если он не имел ничего общего с ней предпринимаются," Dimitri spoke fluently in Russian not realising he was doing so until the older man in front of stood mouth gaping, eyes wide.

Dimitri shook his head and practically ran back to the small car they had come in, his phone that had been in his pocket was now gone, which he found out from earlier inspection. He pulled the drivers side door open and climbed in, reaching over to grab the spare phone kept in the glovebox of the car. Dimitri dialed the number that had been burned into his brain since he first started teaching at the academy, Alberta Petrov's.

"Rose has been kidnapped," those four words left Dimitri's lips before Alberta could even say 'Hello'. "I was knocked out and she was taken, Jason Phillips, another Guardian was involved some how," he spoke more clearly after removing the lump in his throat with a cough.

Dimitri was guilt ridden, he had let his guard down and now she was gone. It was his fault, he thought he trusted Jason. They had known each other for years; he felt, he _had_ felt more inclined to call him a brother than a friend. Dimitri's eyes went to the dashboard clock, "About half an hour or so ago," he answered briskly jamming the key of the car into it's slot.

The small car roared to life, Dimitri put his foot on the gas and the car shot out of the car park leaving a trail of dust behind it. Dimitri's conversation with Alberta didn't last long, she asked what she needed to know and from there she could set up a task force which would start the search for Roza.

All the while as he drove he tried to keep his focus on the road, but he couldn't. It kept straying back to Rose, back to the Gas station, back to their training sessions, back to that night. He wanted to feel her soft skin under his fingertips; he wanted to hear her moan his name against his lips as he kissed her with everything he had. That night, the one where Victor Dashkov decided to give their 'relationship' a kick, had been enough to fuel his imagination. She had been so fucking gorgeous in that dress and then out of it, she was divine.

The sound of a car horn brought Dimitri back to the present, making him realise he was currently on the wrong side of the road, swerving back he now attempted to stay on the right hand side.

* * *

The thumping in her head reminded her of the night she snuck out with Mason and got drunk, it had been a good night, but the morning after? Not something she wanted to relive. Rose didn't instantly realise she wasn't in her room or even another person's room. It was the chill and the smell that gave it away. A cold gust of air brushed over her body, making the shivers work double time trying to keep her warm; and the smell? Don't even get her started on that. It was rotten and honestly smelt like burnt flesh, which didn't seem much like a good omen to her.

When Rose opened her eyes, she half expected the room to be filled with light from windows or even a lamp somewhere, but no it was dark, or well dimly lit if she was going to be precise. The only light coming into the room was from a under the two doors at either end of the room and then a small box window that would make you have a struggle to get a fat cat through. It seemed to be early evening outside as the light from the sun was slowly decreasing. This was when Rose hoped that it wasn't Strigoi that had kidnapped her.

Surprisingly she wasn't tied down to anything and she was free to move about her cell, though she stay where she was for a while, because every time she moved her throbbing head would rip her a new one.

Once her head had settled down some, she rose to her feet and started to really take in the room. She moved to the left hand door, after pressing her ear to it, she came to the conclusion she might actually be here alone; and that on it's own was a daunting thought. Moving to the other side of the room, she pressed her ear against the other door, listening hard. She could hear voices, they were distant but with her better hearing she could hear them.

"Hey!" she shouted banging her fists against the door. The sound of it echoed around the room, numbing Rose's head even more. But she pushed past it, the thought of people being out there and her in here pissed her off. "Come on you son of bitches, let me out!" Rose continued to shout and scream till her voice was hoarse and even then she tried to continue. Rose had no choice but to give up after about an hour, her voice was nearly gone and the pain in her head was crippling.

Sinking back down onto the tattered mattress in the room, Rose sat with her back to the corner watching both doors, never taking her eyes of them. She wanted to be ready to jump if those doors so much as opened, she planned on getting out of here. While waiting she thought about the gas station, that was where she had been taken, but her mind was all foggy. She remembered seeing Dimitri drop to the ground after being hit, which alone had stunned her. When he had brought that Jason into the gas station to meet her, she could see that he trusted him and Dimitri had let his guard down around this Jason person. The next thing she knew her face being covered with a cloth and after that she remembered nothing.

What was Dimitri doing right now? Was he looking for her, or was he still at the academy? She knew he would never do anything rash like her, he would plan every step out and make sure that nothing could go wrong. He would find Jason and make him wish he was never born and then he would find her location and she would be free, nothing to it really. Rose just hoped that they didn't take their time trying to find her.

* * *

Dimitri came to a screeching stop inside the academy walls. The Guardians on duty had been expecting him, so as soon as they saw his car hurtling towards them, they got the gate open quickly. As the car park was just opposite the Guardians base there on campus, he was in the building and heading to find Alberta within seconds of getting out the car.

"Belikov!" A womans sharp voice called out to him, coming to a halt he looked around. In a doorway a few meters behind him, he saw Janine Hathaway waiting and beckoning for him to follow. Backtracking he followed her into the room.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said before she could speak, he was getting quick with his words today.

"From what I hear it's not your fault anyway," Janine spoke softly, she didn't know that there was more to her daughters relationship with Dimitri but she knew that he cared for her.

"Still, I shouldn't have let my guard down, I'm going to see Alberta now," Dimitri spoke the words though ground teeth, he wanted to be there now helping the search and planning, but this was wasting his time.

"Not so fast," another voice started, this time a more exotic voice compared to Janine Hathaway's commanding tone. Ibrahim Mazur stepped out from the shadows. "I've got something you might want to hear." Pulling a phone from his pocket, Abe hit a couple of buttons and then a disembodied voice started to play.

_"Mr Mazur what a pleasure it has been meeting your daughter, quite the firecracker,"_ Whoever was speaking laughed into the phone at his own joke._ "See, I knew you would be a hard man to crack and simply 'sending my henchmen after you' wouldn't be effective,"_ he continued. It seemed the man had recorded his message before hand and then sent it to Abe. _"So I took something of yours that would mean something, your daughter. You have 72 hours to make an appearance,"_ The man spat sourly. _"You know where to find me."_ With those last words he stopped the recording.

Dimitri's gaze returned to Abe and he honestly couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you telling me Rose was kidnapped because of you?" Dimitri growled voice laced with anger.

"Unfortunately yes," Abe answered, he acted like it meant nothing to him that his daughter was taken.

"Are you're okay with this?" Dimitri asked in disbelief as he looked between Rose's parents.

"Of course not!" Janine snapped. "But what can I do? I wasn't there," she knew it was a low blow to say what she said, but she was pissed her daughter had been kidnapped. This was one of the reasons why she hadn't wanted Rose knowing who her father was, she wanted to keep her away from his 'business' dealings and the people that came with it.

"I want you to find her Belikov," Abe asked ignoring Janines comments and focusing his gaze upon the Guardian in front of him. "I trust no one else, especially since it was Guardians that took her."

"Alberta..." Dimitri started to only be interrupted.

"No! Only you and Janine," he repeated motioning to the short woman beside him. "You are to bring my daughter home," he said more quietly. It had affected him, but he knew there was nothing he could do without risking his own life to get her back. "You have 72 hours to find her."

Abe walked from the room hands in his pockets and head low, nothing like the man Dimitri had first met when he dragged a kicking and screaming Rose back the academy. Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose and made a noise low in his throat. "If I'm doing this, which I am, I'll do it alone," he said looking back up Janine. Her face played a few emotions before stopping on one, anger.

"Like hell you are, that's my daughter out there and I'll be doing everything I can to find her," she hissed waving her finger at him like she was scolding a child.

"I will be able to cover more ground and pull more resources by myself." It went against everything Dimitri knew to go out alone, he had been trained to work in teams and stand together. But Abe was right, who could they trust? Guardians had been the ones to take her, and someone from the academy had to have told someone on the outside that they were taking the trip today. "Tell Abe, I want access to anything he's got," Dimitri made sure she understood before striding from the room.

* * *

For the first time in her life Janine Hathaway was speechless. The man in front of her, with his cold gaze and hard words had stunned her. Not many people had told her 'No' in her life. Dimitri Belikov was now added to the list which mainly consisted of her daughter Rose. "Like hell you are, that's my daughter out there and I'll be doing everything I can to find her," Janine snapped doing her best to make herself bigger, she pointed her finger at him almost hitting him in the chest.

"I will be able to cover more ground and pull more resources by myself." She knew this would be true, as much as it was drilled into their heads that working in teams was the best route, working alone could be just a productive. He would be able to pull whatever he had to find Rose and she knew he would do it too.

She could see that he cared for her daughter, he had been as angry as her when she found out that Rose had been taken because of her father. Janine didn't know that Dimitri loved her daughter and it would be a shock when she did, but she could see in his eyes Rose meant more to him that her just being his student and honestly, she was okay with that.

"You'll have what you need," she said to the retreating back of the man who promised to get her daughter home. Folding her arms over her chest she stood there for a few minutes letting the cold daunting feeling take her over. When she heard Rose had been kidnapped she was with Abe, he had played the recording aloud, not realising what it was. Her heart had dropped and the most sickening feeling had taken her over. Abe had honestly thought she was going faint there and then, but she was Janine Hathaway and did no such thing, especially when the ones she loved were in danger.

Fighting the feeling off she walked out the room in search of the man she had, had a 'relationship' with all those years ago. She found him in the deserted courtyard leant against the stone wall, eyes shining with regret.

"I should have listened to you," he laughed bitterly looking up at her as she approached him. I should have never sought her out, I should have let Belikov bring her in from the start."

"Don't blame yourself Ibrahim,"

"How can I not?" He spat venomously. "She's been kidnapped because I was too selfish to stay away."

"How could you have known that she would be taken?" Janine pointed out as she leaned along side him, shoulder to shoulder.

It had been a long time since she had been this close to him, but it didn't stop the spark she felt, it had always been there. She could remember meeting him all those years ago and falling under his spell. That charm he had, was what caught her in the beginning, but after she found that he was a decent person, yes if you ignore all the dodgy dealings he really is a nice man. That was what Janine had told herself all those years ago when she met him and choose to overlook his actives. She had wanted Rose to at least know who her father was but after talking they both thought it would be best if she could just go to school and get on with her life.

Janine had still sent him updates though, she knew he carried round a photo of her somewhere on himself, he would upgrade everytime he was sent one of her. "There was nothing you could do and I don't blame you for wanting to know your own daughter," even though it is uncommon for Dhampir children to have anything to do with their parents, let alone know who they were.

"Stop being nice Janine, it really doesn't suit you," he smirked looking down at her, still amazed that a woman so small could be so damn feisty.

"Suit yourself." Janine Hathaway walked away from him, she wasn't annoyed or upset by his comment, more amused really. But she knew she had got through to him when he started making jokes or sarcastic comments, he was just like Rose.

* * *

As the night grew in the temperature dropped and her stone cell was not warm at all. Rose drew her leather jacket tighter around her, pulled it up to her chin trying to keep as much heat in as possible. She was still crammed into the corner, watching both the doors. No one had come in all day, and even when she pressed her ear against the doors she could hear nothing, so she was so alone. It wouldn't be long before she started going nuts in here, there was nothing for her to do and no one to annoy.

Her mind was just starting to cloud over with sleep, when she thought she heard something. There it was a again, it was a metal scraping against metal sound. Before she could rise from her spot on the mattress, the room was flooded with men all wearing the same black pants and jackets with white shirts. Finally the guardians had found her and were bringing her home.

"'Bout time," she laughed pushing herself up. She hadn't noticed that none of them had come to her aid and were now waiting orders.

"Take her," The command made all the men move at once advancing on her, Rose tried to put up a good fight putting in as much effort as she could, but there was just too many. As soon as one went down another two came into the room. She was finally overwhelmed and was dragged kicking and screaming from the room.

She was dragged down a hallway all the men around her making sure she didn't go anywhere. She tried to land blows on them, but the way they held her arms made it nearly impossible and they were walking too fast for her to do anything with her feet. She was taken into a room at the far end of the corridor. She was held in the middle of the room, hands side by side as a rope was wrapped tight around them. Once her hands were secured the rope was thrown into air, looping it over a metal bar coming down from the ceiling. Rose watched it hit the ground the other side and tall blonde haired man picked it up with two others.

All three of them pulled and Rose shot into the air her tip toes barely grazing the floor as she hung there. She gasped for breath, but her chest was so tight it hurt to breath. She tried to struggle, but it only made it worse; she could feel the rope cutting into her wrists. As she continued to struggle they became slick with her blood.

Rose watched a tall Moroi make his way into the room and sit in the chair which looked more like a thrown. He didn't say anything to her, he just watched her. He moved his gaze from her to the blonde man that had pulled her up in the air, he nodded once and a pair of scissors appeared in his hands. Rose's eyes bugged out, at first she thought they were going for her hair, but when he grabbed her jacket and started to hack away at the back she got a pretty good idea of what was happening.

Minutes had passed and the man had finally got her jacket off her, leaving her stood there in her sweater top. The cold was really starting to sink in and Rose was starting to shiver. She had thought that her jacket was enough, but apparently not when he started on her top. That also came away and she was left stood there in her bra.

"My name is Charles Vazov and I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them, failure to do so will mean you'll pay the price." The Moroi man finally spoke up and his voice was a chilling as his look. "Now shall we begin?" As if on command the eight men in the room all lit a cigarette. Rose paled even more, they really wouldn't burn her would they? "Question one, do you know Ibrahim Mazur?" It was a simple question Rose could have answered easily, but she knew as soon she told this guy everything she knew, she would be dead.

"What's it to you?" she wheezed, which wasn't exactly how she would have liked her comeback to come out, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Wrong." Another command. On that word two of the eight men stepped forwards and with a sickening smile they pressed the cigarettes into her skin, maring it with burns. Rose didn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out or make a fuss, she gritted her teeth and held her breath, which worked at keeping the tears at bay too. They each left three burns on her skin before returning to their spots by the wall, where they both lit up another cigarette.

"Shall we try again?" Rose opened her eyes and look back at the Moroi man sat in front of her looking as smug as can be. "Do you know Ibrahim Mazur?" Not even giving him the answer she just stared into space, she knew she would get what was coming again, but she couldn't tell him anything. "Wrong again." Two more men walked forwards and did the same as the ones before. She gritted her teeth pulled against the ropes binding her hands as the pain shot through her. The pair moved back the wall, resuming their positions.

"Shall I even ask?" Charles chuckled crossing his ankle over his knee while he relaxed into the chair.

"You sick!" Rose screamed at him. "You're a sick bastard and when he gets you, you're dead!" This time it was her turn to laugh, she laughed as hard as she could until she was out of breath. She knew he was dead, Dimitri would make sure of it. He didn't even speak, he just waved his hand and they stepped forwards to burn her. All of them were smiling, they all liked seeing her in pain. It was pain, it was excruciating pain, she tried telling herself that she couldn't say anything, she had to stay quiet. She had to protect the Moroi.

"Yes," she choked out breathlessly. Rose admitted she knew Ibrahim Mazur and that broke her more than anything.

"Finally," he chuckled. "Now who is he to you?" Charles asked head tipping to the side. He knew who she was to him and found it most interesting that Ibrahim had wanted something to do with his child. Charles found it most, entertaining, that young Rose here would hold out for so long before admitting she knew him, it made him wonder how long she would last now.

"No one," she shook her head forcing it to stay upright and stare him in the face, showing him she wasn't scared of him. Charles sighed dramatically, not only restorting to wagging a finger at his hench men. Three of them stepped forwards like it had all been rehearsed and burned her again and again all over her torso. Rose couldn't help but let tears flood from her eyes, the pain was unbearable.

"Stop! Please Stop!" she begged trying to move as best she could from the three men. Charles sat up and watched her eagerly, he motioned for the men to back off.

"Who is he Rose, tell me."

Rose lifted her head and a brilliant smile crossed her lips. "He's one of the men who is going to to kill you," her eyes twinkled as she laughed at his frustrated sigh.

"Not the right answer Rose," he said slowly standing up from his chair. "Ethan, would you?" Charles looked at a well built man, who was she kidding, he was a fucking monster and he was heading straight for her. Her eyes widened and she tried to prepare herself for what was coming. But nothing could prepare for the fist to her ribs, and as it sent white lights dancing in her vision she tried to think, what would Dimitri do?

* * *

Dimitri threw a few things into one of the many black duffle bags he kept. He raided his arsenal of weapons and such, storing each of them into the bag. He planned on doing damage, because he would get Rose back, there was nothing on this earth that could stop him from getting Rose back. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he walked out his room unsure whether he would see it again.

"Belikov?!" Dimitri turned at the sound of Alberta's voice, she was stood in the entrance to the Guardians building watching him. "You're going to get her aren't you?" she asked as she quickly covered the ground to where he stood. Dimitri only nodded. "Do whatever you need to, I'll do my best to cover you here and make sure you're left alone." Alberta's words stunned him, he expected her to try and talk him out leaving and looking for Rose.

"Thank you," he smiled tightly and turned to leave this time running into someone else.

"Please bring her back, I don't know what I would do without her," this time is was Lissa Dragomir in his way. She had been crying and looked rough as hell, he had never seen her like this. But then, Rose had never been kidnapped before. "Promise me?"

"I promise," Dimitri knew it wasn't wise to make a promise like that, especially since he didn't know if he could keep it.

He walked away from the Princess and Alberta leaving them in his wake. He threw his bag on to the passenger seat of the car he had used earlier that day and closed the door behind him. He started the engine and drove out of St. Vladimir's and into night.

* * *

**Translations**

Джейсон, я собираюсь убью его, сына сука, если он не имел ничего общего с ней предпринимаются,

- Jason, I'm going to fucking kill the son of bitch if he had anything to do with her being taken.


End file.
